The Crusades
by Zero Kiba
Summary: [AU, Worldbuilding] The world is ruled under the imperial reign of the Emperor of Beasts. Humans are no longer the dominant creatures, oppressed by the very animals that were once under the humanity's power. However, humans have yet to admit true defeat. In the face of another war, two individuals on opposite sides just may see eye to eye.
1. The Prince and the Pauper

_Author's Note: I'll try to keep this short and simple. This is my first attempt on a full-blown Disney fanfic. Besides, I think this will be a change of pace and a first time for a Lion King/Mulan crossover. I know I have some other unfinished works that seriously needs updating, but I just had to get this idea down on paper and hopefully working on this will spark more inspiration to finish the others._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters in this fanfic is entirely Disney's property, all except a few original characters.

**Chapter 1**

The Prince and the Pauper

_In the year 50 BLA, the Beasts of the natural world have regained dominion of the earth, ending the tyranny of man's reign over all. The victory of the Empire was made possible by the years of increasing intelligence to match the human's own mental capacity. But the greatest factor that contributed to the Empire's victory against man is the adaptability against humanity's only leverage against Beasts: weapons. Without the protection of their weapons, the humans were easily defeated, and Leonides, the commanding leader of the Beasts' forces, was made the supreme ruler, the Emperor of the new regime._

_Since the reign of Emperor Leonides, the human population was finally controlled to a tolerable number in the case that their overpopulation again threatens the balance of the earth. What became of man after the war is-_

"No different from what man has done to us centuries ago, yeah, yeah, everyone knows this story," scoffed Tau as he huffed a breath to blow away a stray lock of fringes tickling the bridge of his nose. The adolescent lion stretched out his close-to-numb muscles. He shook out the tangles from his beige-golden fur and his growing red mane, ignoring the green-eyed stare of his annoyed uncle.

"A '_story_,'" the darker, older lion chided, "that happens to be our proud history. The history of our forefathers. It is the very legacy of our proud lineage." The older lion brought a paw to his temple to relieve an incoming headache. He had the younger lion's lack of enthusiasm of their Pride's history to thank for the migraine. "A history you seem to be too good for, my troublesome nephew," he droned with a miffed growl.

Tau continued ignoring his tutor and uncle, intent on relieving an itch behind his ear. History this, lineage that. All this "Long live the Empire" rant has been engrained in his head since cubhood. Of course, it goes without saying that Tau held great pride in his heritage. He and his family are the direct descendants of Emperor Leonides the Great, the renowned lion that had led the Beasts to victory against the humans centuries ago. It was thanks to his ancestor's regime that the world has returned to its natural state as it once was before the ignorant humans have reduced the earth into a disaster waiting to happen. Naturally, being the blood descendant of such a legendary figure is the greatest privilege and honor any Beast can have.

Then again, the dignified joy of that knowledge was easily lost when his ever-brooding uncle was the one giving a lecture on a history all Beasts know since birth. With brownish-orange fur, a sleek, black mane, an equally dark solemness in his grim face, and a droning voice, Scar gave boredom a new name. The only time he ever sees that old lion show any emotion is when he looked like he's got something on his mind, though Tau swears Uncle Scar looks more scheming than thinking. He chalked it up to a trait that comes with being the "creepy uncle"; there's one in every family.

Tau finally regarded Scar with a smirk. "I'm only good in knowing all there is to know about our Pride's and everyone else's history in shorter, to-the-point sentences, not a novel." The elder lion narrowed his heavy-lidded eyes as his nephew puffed out his chest with an air of haughtiness. "We got stronger and smarter. We won the war. They lost, boo hoo for the humans. And now we rule the world while the humans get to see what it was like for us when they were in charge. There you have it." Tau fixed his unamused uncle with a bare-fanged grin as if he had just performed the most profound accomplishment in the history of improvising.

"Forgive me for not leaping for joy in your favor," came Scar's sarcastic response. "Bad back, you know," the dark lion added as he turned away from the jester that was his nephew.

Tau rolled his eyes, subtly biting back with another comment, "Bad sense of humor is more like it." Scar made it no secret he had heard the young lion's quip when the old lion snapped his black-tuft tail about, muttering about "insufferable, pretentious cubs."

"Ease up, son," a booming, deep voice cut off Scar's musings and Tau's antics. "Your uncle is not as young as he used to be." Tau was quick to turn and face the owner of such an authoritative voice. As he expected, he found himself craning his head up to see the powerful profile and massive build that is his father, King of the Pride and the Emperor himself: Mufasa. At his father's side is Simba, Mufasa's eldest son, the crown prince, and Tau's older brother.

Tau sheepishly grinned at his father's reprimanding stare. Mufasa finally let up and gave his youngest son his warming smile. Simba rolled his eyes and strode over to his younger brother, bumping shoulders with Tau as his form of greeting and chiding the younger's attitude.

"Can't you at least pretend to be interested?" Simba advised, sneaking a glance at Scar to gauge whether or not he heard the humor behind Simba's suggestion.

"I would," Tau shrugged," but then I'd be lying." The two brothers laughed heartily at their dark uncle's expense. But in all seriousness, Tau would much rather be at his father's side as his brother is, learning the ropes from the Emperor himself. Of course, there was the whole deal with being the firstborn and crown prince that gave Simba the privilege of accompanying Mufasa on his duties. While Simba did have the "joy" of being schooled in some of Scar's lectures as a cub for some time, his expectancy as Mufasa's immediate heir had the crown prince personally mentored by the old monarch the moment Simba reached the first year of his adolescence. At least every now and then, Tau was allowed these occasional moments of following his father and brother on Mufasa's errands when Tau was slowly growing out of his cubhood years.

"Well, brother," Scar finally regarded Mufasa, "it's a joy to see you decided to descend from your throne and join the riffraff of a nephew I have to contend with?" The monarch didn't miss the cynicism in his brother's tone, but Mufasa had enough experience dealing with Scar's somber and serious nature to dismiss Scar's moodiness as another bad day with Tau. He can't necessarily blame the darker lion. Being the father of a cub like Tau gave the old Emperor plenty to expect from his wayward son. At least Simba was quick to wise up and mature in his early adolescent years. If only Tau had shared that similarity with his older brother as much as he shared Simba's enthusiasm and willingness to be involved in the Pride's and Empire's affairs.

"Since you feel that way, be grateful I have the rest of the day at my leisure and am willing to take Tau off your paws for a change," Mufasa said. He caught the subliminal expression of relief that he could tell was begging to beam from Scar. But, being the somber lion that he is, Scar simply released a sigh and slipped past his brother in a manner that only a lanky lion of his build can manage. Mufasa shot Scar a glance with a quirked brow as the dark lion made his way out of the chamber of the Pride's den without so much as a farewell or a word of gratitude to the older lion.

Turning back to his sons, Mufasa stepped between his adolescent cubs to break up their wrestling match that initiated during his exchange with Scar. Mufasa took up the space that Scar had occupied earlier during the lecture and announced, "Class is in session." The two younger lions groaned their dismay, fearing that their father would pick up where Scar left off. "I'll have none of that rubbish in my presence," the Emperor of Beasts warned, effectively dissuading the two brothers from releasing another groan. "Because there is much to see as you learn." The old lion strode toward the den's exit as his sons eagerly followed suit. As always, their father's idea of a learning curriculum included a field trip around the kingdom, and the two brothers, especially Tau, certainly had no objections to that.

* * *

"Mulan."

Her father's voice pulled Mulan out of her earlier musings, immediately making her aware of her fingers getting tangled in her long, raven hair. She really needs to stop that habit of toying with her hair when lost in thought. Mulan turned to see her father walking up the hill she was taking refuge on for leisure, the ever-present limp in his stride.

Mulan quickly rushed over to his side. "Father, you didn't have to walk all the way out here."

"How else to bring you back to reality?" Old Zhou laughed alongside his beloved daughter. He knows her to be a very pensive girl, having contributed to her exceptional intellect over the years. This hill is just one of many places around the house that Mulan favors to relax and do some thinking. Zhou lowered himself to the ground, assisted by Mulan, to seat himself next to the spot she occupied earlier. The mirth from the laughter quickly faded from Mulan's face as she cast her gaze at the ground. Her father quickly caught the look on her face. "Today is the day," he stated, a degree of unease in his tone.

She nodded ever so slightly, fearing that any more than that would be a waste of energy over such a matter. Today was supposed to be her "day." A moment in every 16 year-old humans' lives that is yet another demonstration of the authority the Beasts have over humanity: Evaluations.

A teenager that has reached the age of sixteen is to report to the Council of Human Affairs, where they will be questioned about their background and family as well as physically examined. All that meticulous fuss for the sake of finding one's "significant other." However, nowadays, "significant other" is a sugar-coated term for "selective breeding." This is just a method of controlling the human population. Those deemed satisfactory are expected to marry the person matched with them by age 25. As for the "unworthy," they can only pray to continue to live in the company of loved ones before dying unmarried.

Mulan shuddered at the thought. It's one thing to dread that the officials found you unsuited for a partner, but the fact that she is to spend the rest of her life with some stranger picked out for her is downright unnerving. If her parents had a hand in choosing her partner for her, it wouldn't be too disturbing; she knows her parents would always have her wellbeing in mind if they had a say. But these are Beasts, the unsentimental powers of the world, especially powers over humans. For all she suspects, the Beasts could pair her with a brute that could be the death of her after their union, just to spite her and her family.

Mulan was again pulled out of her thoughts when a gentle but firm arm laid across her shoulders. She smiled as she leaned against her father when he pull her against him in an embrace.

"It will be alright, daughter," Zhou soothed. Even if she verbally agreed with him, Mulan still can't shake the anxiety. It's not just going that makes her nervous, but what could happen once she's there. Sneaking a glance at her father's injured leg and the cane he has by his side, Mulan tensed, remembering just how he wound up as a cripple.

Her family is one of many that Beasts make their business to keep in line. Zhou is of a proud military lineage. All the men in her father's family held prominent ranks in the military, back when humans held dominion over earth. With the end of the war and the victory of the Beasts, humans who were affiliated with political or military affairs in some form or fashion were strictly dealt with. Stripped of their titles and possession, they were forced into a much more grueling living condition and were kept under constant watch for signs of defiance against the Empire. Even then, the Beasts weren't satisfied. They made it a pastime leisure to harass families that were formerly politicians or military. Zhou was one of several that ended up with the short end of the stick.

Forcing the memory into the back of her mind, Mulan stood up and helped her father to his feet. "We'd better hurry," she said softly, the worry still present in her voice. Zhou simply nodded and followed his daughter down the hill, noticing that she was being mindful to keep her pace close to his.

"You needn't worry about me, Mulan," Zhou called to her. "I made it out of the house and half way up this hill on my own. Go on now. I don't want you to be late on my account."

'_If only that would get me out of Evaluations..._' Mulan thought, but she knew that missing the Evaluations for any reason would mean dire consequences. No doubt the Beasts would label that as an act of rebellion against the Empire. The last thing she needs is another episode of that incident that nearly cost her family's life, let alone her father's leg. Mulan gave her father another glance before offering him her best smile and head off to meet her mother in the city.


	2. The Black Sheep

**Chapter 2**

The Black Sheep

Mulan knew she should be in a hurry, but admittedly she would rather avoid rushing to the one thing that would either make or break her future. She slowed her jog into a fast walk as she came across the ghetto segment just on the outskirts of the city: the Hovel. This is where housing for the majority of humans were allotted. At best, the houses were built from lumber, considering the technology of the past modern times were now no better than the ones of man's much more distant past; the Beasts made sure of that.

She made her way through the main path toward the city, passing by the shacks lined up alongside the path. Every face she sees is the same: gaunt, despondent, and misery clearly written all over the people's faces. Though she has never been outside of this particular region, Mulan is very well aware that the humans of this area is not the only population that is experiencing the same strife. Economics is a thing of the past, and mankind is all but struggling to return to their hunting, farming, and foraging ways as their ancestors have done in the past. But it would seem years of being accustomed to the convenience of market systems have taken a toll on the majority of humans. Those who have hunted and farmed as a living or those who have lived in tribal conditions far from modern civilization have fared better than most, but those population of humans are extremely small.

Mulan didn't realize she slowed down to a walk and then to a stop when she noticed some children chasing each other about. A rare sight, actually. But leave it to kids to find some way to occupy themselves. How they managed to find the energy to even run, let alone play games, is a miracle given the fact that they're just about as skinny and most likely starved as the next kid. Smiling to herself, Mulan remembered the last time she was ever that carefree. It wasn't until her family's lives were made worse by the Beasts' harassments and her father's disability that she had been forced to mature quickly at the age of eight.

Speaking of maturing, Mulan recalled the reason she was in a rush in the first place. After taking a quick look at the children, she continued her dash towards the city. A few turns here and there and a shortcut through a part of the forest found Mulan at the edge of the city, or rather the remnants of a city from man's modern era.

In all technicality, the definition of a city in this time and age is a widely populated area, and in some cases, they are situated where man's cities once stood. The only traces of those cities are more or less the skeletons of their former glory. The passing of time gave vegetation a home on the crumbled ruins. Now the city looks just like another rocky, green terrain and home for various species of animals. A sparse population of humans inhabit the cities; that is, if the Beasts allowed them. At best, those humans are able to reside within the city if they able to find some way to contribute to the Beasts. That usually came in the form of some sort of labor, like foraging or assisting Beasts with official positions in rare cases... Evaluations, to name one.

Mulan spotted her mother Li among the bustle of other young teens like herself, no doubt there for the same reason she is. The poor woman was fidgeting as she looked about for her absent daughter. Mulan took the fastest way down, sliding down the grassy hill – or is it an inclined building covered in moss? – and made quite the entrance once she landed next to her mother.

"I'm here!" Mulan announced with a dramatic spread of her arms, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. She was met with her mother's crossed expression. "What?"

"I expected you to be here before noon," Li said as she sternly placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, I made it just before then," Mulan tried to reason. "That's pretty close, isn't it?"

"It is important that you make a good impression, Mulan. And that stunt you just pulled. The Beasts will not like the idea of a girl such as yourself acts so unladylike."

Mulan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Since when did animals ever cared for human mannerisms? "It's not like they like the idea of me in general. Considering our family's background and- " Mulan stopped herself when she noticed her mother narrow her eyes in a way that warned her of saying too much.

"Come along," the older woman ushered, "we've no time to waste."

As she approached the line, Mulan had to suppressed a groan as her mother fussed over her hair and straighten out her clothes before hurrying the girl towards the end of the line. Along each side of the line of teenagers were wolves, standing guard and discouraging any "suspicious behavior outside and within the line. Once Mulan and Li stood before a pair of wolves, the older woman stated their business, and the two wolves stepped aside to let Mulan into the line. The moment Mulan stepped through, the two wolves immediately cut in between herself and her mother. Li was ushered to an area where the other parents like herself were to wait until their children were finished.

One by one, 16-year olds were being called in for their turn with Evaluations. The twinge of anxiety tightened the knot in Mulan's stomach as the line moved along, and she was getting closer to the front. At least she's not the only one. The other teenagers in line were either fidgeting in their nervousness or were trying to remain calm, their faces saying otherwise. It certainly didn't help that the Beasts that past by gave them demeaning stares, and it definitely made the unease worse when the Beasts were not so discrete with their muttering about humans; most of which, Mulan dared not repeat if ever asked about.

Her turn couldn't come fast enough until she was finally at the front of the line. The entrance was guarded by two larger wolves, each wolf giving her an intimidating glare when she dared to meet their golden eyes. Before Mulan could pull her eyes away, a large woman grabbed her attention at the entrance. Yet another rare sight for humans. The woman was obviously among the few that have managed to live it up because of their jobs to the Beasts. As large as she was, there was no doubt she didn't have to worry about where her next meal came from. Unfortunately, there was a sense that she cared little for the suffering majority.

"Well, come in, girl," the large woman grated with annoyance. Mulan quickly followed the woman. Inside, she noticed that she and the older woman weren't going to be alone. Three large animals sat facing the center where the Evaluation would take place. A regal lion sat in the center, as always. To his left, an eagle with the most piercing eyes Mulan had ever seen on any living creature. At the lion's right, a gorilla with a scowl that seemed impossible to wear down. These three are to be the judges as well as insurance should their human examiner try anything.

Once they were ready, they began the first part of the Evaluation: physical examination.

* * *

The sights of the Imperial Capital has much to behold. By far, it is the largest of all of the major cities. Of course, its foundations lie in it's chaotic past as it was established upon the ruins of the humans' cities, it's past human name long forgotten with time. In the midst of the Capital lie the enormous rock formations that have become the Imperial Palace for the Emperor and his Pride. Colloquially, the Palace was given the name Pride Rock. Origins of this unique monadnock has its share of myths and tall tales stemming from the legacy of Leonides; that great formation was formed after a series of earthquakes or volcanic activity as a sign that the Beasts were indeed the dominant species over the humans. Those who have lived through War remarked the sight of the magnificent rocks suddenly bursting through the earth and destroying the center of the human city to be the deciding factor that ended the War: the monument of Leonides' victory and the stigma of humanity's defeat.

But the sights from atop the Summit of Pride Rock was the most exhilarating of all, a declaration of the power that the Beasts held. The natural foliage that have grown over the ruins have come to make a unique landscape that has returned to its natural roots, and the Imperial Capital is now the largest territory populated by Beasts who make their home and livelihood under the protection of their Emperor.

Never would Tau tire of seeing the grandeur of the Empire his father and forefathers have built upon the fossils of man's reign. It certainly amused his father and brother to see the young lion marvel at his surroundings with an amazed grin that he never lost since cubhood. Yes, even the old Emperor himself always finds himself reveling in that same swell of pride looking out toward his Empire.

"Come along," Mufasa led the way down from the Summit, "it's time I show you the outskirts of the Capital."

Tau was pulled from his reverie and trotted up to his father, "The Outskirts? What's so interesting there of all places?" The Outskirts of the Capital was not the most exciting of areas in comparison to the bustle that is the center of the Capital. However, that was not the only reason many approached its borders.

"As Imperial Princes, it is imperative you know all there is to know about the land," the old lion furrowed his brow, "... and its other inhabitants."

"You mean the humans?" Tau drooped his ears, unimpressed, but he was quick to correct his expression when his father gave him the sideways glance that dared the young lion to make another remark.

"Do not assume much," Mufasa warned, "for you will promise little." Again with the cryptic sayings. Tau sent his brother a quirked brow, to which Simba shrugged. Choosing not to make a replay, Tau padded after the two older lions as they descended from the Summit.

They crossed the spans of the Capital, heading for the borders. As they neared, the population of animals thinned, and a sparse human population replaced them. The number of humans they come across began to increase, signifying the three royal lions have finally stepped into the humans' community, called the "Hovel" by its inhabitants. Here, the humans cling to what little of their past way of life they had left.

The overpowering scent of man permeated this part of the Capital. To this, Tau would call an understatement. '_And humans say we smelled awful?_' The smell of salty sweat mixed with miscellaneous body odor from body secretions is anything but pleasant. Instincts of his past ancestors were nagging at the back of his head to avoid this human-infested area. However, seeing how his father and brother are able to tolerate the stench, the young lion is willing to brave a walk into human territory.

As they trekked further into the Hovel, Tau stole glances here and there of the various humans that cautiously made their presence known. He wasn't the least bit surprised that the humans were actively avoiding the three lions. How could they when their great and powerful Emperor was walking through their home? The majority avoided eye contact and keep their gazes low or elsewhere. Some literally froze in what they were doing and did not budge an inch, or even breath, until the Emperor walked out of sight. Others actively looked for a place to hide or just ran. A scant few bowed low, knees and heads to the ground, as the three lions walked by.

'_This was how things were for us centuries ago,_' Tau thought as he remembered an old lecture of Scar's about the lives of animals in the time of man's dominion on the Earth. Animals avoided humans. Animals feared humans... feared to the point of running from the very whiff of man's scent in the breeze. But now... Now humans fear the beasts, the very same creatures they topped in the food chain.

"Look at them," Simba said, pulling his younger brother out of his reverie. "To think these humans were once the dominant creatures of the Earth. All because they had their little weapons."

Tau glanced at the humans once more. "I still don't see how a creature with no fangs, claws, and scant protection like fur became the feared top predators."

"Weak as they physically seem, my sons," the old lion began, "they became a threat because of their only powerful, natural weapon: intelligence. Their ingenuity created the weapons that gave them a fighting chance against our raw power. Their resourcefulness gave them the sanctuary of homes and available food sources. Their intelligence was the advantage they had against our instincts."

"Too bad for them we got as smart as them, huh?" Tau smirked.

"They fell because they thought too highly of themselves," Mufasa clipped. "Their domination of the natural world yielded the narrow-minded belief that man is above all creation. They forget that they have their own part in..."

"The Circle of Life...," Simba and Tau joined in. Mufasa glanced back at his sons with a chuckle before continuing.

"Humans broke the ever delicate balance and sewn their own path to self-destruction. Their contemporary, luxurious lifestyles have cost them their respect for those that share this world with them. Now that the world has returned to its natural state, the humans will have to relearn their place in the great Circle of Life."

"I'm starting to wonder which one is the real stupid one here," Tau snickered as he whispered to Simba, who followed his brother's amusement with a fanged grin.

"Choose your words and perception carefully, Tau," Mufasa warned. "To think ourselves above another is to be no different from the humans. To repeat mistakes is to repeat destruction."

* * *

To say the physical exam was a hassling process was a gross understatement. Though animals have little care for nudity, that didn't mean Mulan enjoyed standing at the center of attention, bare as the day she came into this world, and being turned, grabbed, prodded, and inspected like a choice slab of meat. The woman fussing over her wasn't of any help to her dilemma. Almost every comment that came out of the woman's lips were either condescending or discouraging, whichever sounded the lesser of two evils is a mystery in this situation. Too skinny, too small, too pale, too this, too that... Too everything negative that could be said about anyone! It's not like Mulan asked to turn out this way, considering food rations are next to nothing.

Once that fiasco was done, Mulan couldn't think she could redress fast enough under the scrutinizing eyes of the judges. Tying her not-too-tattered sash on, she stood at the center again, this time to be questioned. By far, this part of the whole Evaluation is the most disconcerting. Besides answering the usual name, birthdate, residency, and other standards, family background information – or rather interrogation – is the most crucial and thoroughly asked. Familial details is the make-or-break decisions when the judges make their final determination. And worst of all, there is no way to lie. With their greater physical senses, Beasts are quick to hear sudden increase in heartbeats as well as smell scent changes that occur when an individual lies.

When came the questions about her family background, Mulan just froze. She knew they knew her father's former life. After all, that's how he ended up with relying on a cane to walk. She knew that they most definitely know of her family background, but she knew and hated it that they want her to squirm as she tells them. Another Beast method of ensuring their dominion over humans.

"Answer the question, girl," the bulky gorilla growled threatening when they have yet to receive a reply from the young human before them.

"Why?"

The whole room was dead silent. _Why_? Did this human girl just ask _why_? Even the human female inspector was dumbfounded at the girl's audacity.

The eagle's feathers were ruffled that it made him look even more menacing without his sharp glare. The great ape's rough hands tightened its grip on one of the boulders at his side until the rock slowly crumbled under the gorilla's clutch. So far, the lion in the center of the trio remained relatively calm.

"What gives you the right to question us, human?" the lion rumbled underneath a threatening growl.

"You already know all there is to know about my family," Mulan said, finally daring to look into the huge cat's golden eyes. "So why bother asking me about them?"

The lion's mane bristled until it stood on ends. A crushing "boom" resounded when the gorilla's massive hand crushed the boulder he was gripping earlier.

"You dare?!" The ape bared his fang-like cuspid teeth.

"My father has already suffered enough," Mulan gritted as she stared defiantly at the three judges.

The lion finally stood, his mane in full bristle and tail raised in agitation. "It seems to be not enough. Perhaps you'd like to share his pathetic fate."

Mulan felt her last bit of self-control snap at the Beast's insult. However, before she could say another word, silence once again permeated the room. But not before there was a collective gasp and a myriad of wide-eyed faces. Confused, Mulan turned to look at what everyone was staring at and nearly keeled over before whispering two words that could be her end.

"The Emperor."


End file.
